Food Obssessions
by Planet Mads
Summary: Rei questions Kai about his obsession with food. KaiRei, One-Shot.


Title: Food Obssessions.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade the show would have been renamed 'Yaoi fest; for fan-girls only.' And seeing as it hasn't been renamed that then you can assume that I do not own Beyblade.

Rating: PG-13.

Warning: Yaoi, boy-loves-boy kinda thing. Not to mention lots of lots of innuendo. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Summary: Rei questions Kai about his obsession with food. KaiRei, One-Shot.

_A Big Thanks to LdyFiction who betaed for me. You're an angel!_

It's something I've always wondered about. Well not _always_. It became known in the beginning of our relationship and has been bugging me ever since. However, being who I am I could never bring myself to ask him. Moreover, it has been a year.

So today, I decided to pluck up my courage and just come out with it.

"Kai, why are you obsessed with food?"

My long-term and as sexy as ever, boyfriend looked up at me, eyebrow raised.

"That's Tyson's department Kitten, not mine." He looked back down at his book, beautiful crimson eyes sweeping over the page. I sigh; I hate it when he does this. I also hate the fact that he can distract me from anything, even without trying.

You really do not want to know what happens when he _actually_ tries.

"Come on Kai, you know what I mean."

"To put it bluntly Rei; no I don't." He mutters, pale fingers turning the page. Growling in the back of my throat, I turn. Grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it in front of him, dropping into it. I stare at him a while, hoping to unnerve him. Then again, only a few things annoy him. Tyson, loosing and me refusing to kiss him on demand.

"Yes you do. You have an obsession with food and I want to know why."

Kai looks up at me, eyes narrowing dangerously. It amazes me sometimes; how afraid I used to be of that glare. Now it just makes him look plain sexy.

…

Albeit, a _little_ scary but still sexy. I mean Kai is the very definition of the term 'Sex-God.'

"Rei. You. Are. Talking. Nonsense." He hisses each word practically spat out. Hm, I think I caught him on a bad day.

Or he just can't admit that he's obsessed.

"I'm not! You're obsessed with food. I mean there's chocolate to start off with," Here Kai's eyes widen slightly. Only a fraction but it was all the encouragement I needed to carry on.

"And ice-cream especially vanilla," The corner of his mouth twitches slightly.

"Strawberries and Cream. Come on Kai, what is with that?" Here the beginnings of a smirk spread across his face.

"Then there's Honey," His smirk widens.

"Chocolate Sauce," His eyes have taken on a glazed look now, borderline dreamy. Which is kind of scary.

"Marshmallows." His eyes are completely glazed. I know I've seen that look before but I just can't place it. It's flitting around the back of my brain, just out of reach and annoying me like hell.

I think I'm missing something here. I might just have to make Kai tell me.

"The list could go on, seriously. You appear to have an obsession with sticky substances." I finish off and await his answer, only to find him staring into the space unseeing.

He is not listening.

He's. Not. Listening.

"Kai!"

His head snaps up, surprise filling his mahogany eyes briefly at my sharp tone. Before it vanishes only to be replaced with a rather secretive look. I do not _like_ it when Kai gets that look.

"What?"

"You started daydreaming when I began to talk to you about food."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were." I say, mustering up all my energy to glare at him. Of course, I could never scare him and after dating the guy for a year I think my chances of ever doing so have dropped dramatically.

He's not really going to be scared of me when he's gotten me screaming his name at the top of my lungs now is he?

"Rei, just drop it all right. I wasn't daydreaming." He says, before he snaps his book shut and walks off. I glare after him.

Rei Kon gives up on nothing.

"Kaaaaaai!" I wail, tearing after him. I can hear him sigh up ahead of me before he walks into our shared bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Growling I throw it open and storm in.

"Kai why are you so obsessed with food?" I demand, puffing my cheeks out. He thinks it's cute when I'm flustered. God knows why but I use it to my advantage. I don't have many of those. Unless, of course, you call being able to make him drool an advantage.

"Rei how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not obsessed." He flicks a lock of silver hair out of his eyes and begins to look through his bag.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." He says, voice muffled slightly. Frowning I walk over, wrapping my arms round his waist as he straightens up.

"Please tell me." I whisper, burying my nose in his back. I know he's rolling his eyes right about now. He's doing it to try and stop me from asking. But I won't be deterred!

"Please." I whisper, nuzzling him, a pitiful purr escaping my lips. Catish I know but it's one of my many traits that Kai likes. And you are looking at the expert _of 'using these kinds of things to my advantage.' _Cough, cough . . . So yeah, that's exactly what I'll be doing.

It has nothing to do with the fact that I like to hug my Kai-Koi even when I supposed to be annoyed with him.

"Please, I thought we trusted each other enough." I mumble. Eyes' filling with fake tears as my bottom lip begins to tremble. I know he cannot see me but he can tell I'm about to cry and he hates upsetting me.

"Come on Rei," He mutters, spinning round to fiddle with one of the bangs that have fallen into my eyes. The other hand softly is trailing down my face, his touch gentle. "It's not _that_ important."

"It is to me." I grumble, a pout forming on my lips. He rolls his eyes, bending down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. Odd, he never usually settles for 'just one measly kiss.' Wonder what's up with him.

"Fine, I'll tell. I'm obsessed with you." A smile spreads across my lips. Even though he said it rather grumpily, it is nice to know that Kai cares.

Waaaaaaaaaaait, that doesn't even relate to the topic.

"Kai, don't change the subject. I will not fall for the lovey-dovey stuff. Tell me!"

"I just did."

"No you didn't." I say, crossing my arms, nose turned away; my stance clearly saying _'you're sleeping on the couch mister.' _Kai growls and pulls me closer, lips pressing softly against my neck in an attempt to get a reaction out of me. He growls once more when I don't do anything. Hee, my Kai's so fun to annoy.

He frowns for a split second before he starts slowly trailing his lips up my neck to my jaw. I shudder, trying to ignore the tingling sensations left on my skin.

"Come now Kitten, I most certainly did."

I can only mumble a few incoherent phrases as he begins to kiss my ear. His tongue expertly renders me speechless. It's one of my weak spots and of course Kai, being the evil guy that he is, knows this.

"Y-You didn't." I can practically hear him smirk before he begins to tug on my ear lobe. I can't help but groan, fingers wrapping round his neck to latch onto the blue hair there.

"Yes I did." He mutters, leaving my ear alone to kiss me deeply on the lips. I can't help but reply, my tongue reaching out to join his. His grip on me tightens, pressing my body fully against his. Now that he knows, I'm not ignoring him any more he's going to _really_ play.

He begins to nip at my lips, catching the skin of my kiss swollen lips in-between his teeth. I fight back another moan as his hand start to trial the rest of my body.

"Kai, p-please tell me."

He sighs, stopping to rest his forehead against my own. "Must you be so stubborn?"

"Yes." I mutter a mischievous smile spreading across my lips.

"Fine; I . . . like those types of food because . . ."

"Because?" I prompt, reaching up to run my fingers down his face. My lips follow after, placing butterfly kisses all over his face. It's not like my Kai to be shy.

"Because I like the idea of you in them."

"In them?"

"Yeah, only _them_."

My eyebrows furrow as I try to work out what Kai's on about. It hits me a few minutes later.

"K-ai!"

"What?" He chuckles, burying his nose in my hair. "You asked."

"But Kai you do that daydreaming thing all the time. Whenever somebody so much as mentions Marshmallows you get that dreamy look."

"Can you blame me? When I have someone as irresistible as you to eat them off?"

"Kai!" I know my face is heating up round about now. I can feel the blush spreading across my nose.

My boyfriend only chuckles, twining strands of my hair around his fingers.

"Well Kitten, you asked."

I grumble before an idea hits me like a tonne of bricks. I do not know why I didn't think of it earlier. Sometimes I'm _so_ slow.

"The guys are out Kai. You wanna go and eat some ice-cream?"

Don't expect to see _us_ anytime soon.

_Fini_

Hope you like it. I've always loved a naïve Rei. It makes it so much more fun to make Rei tease Kai when he's naïve because Kai can't do anything about it. Usually.


End file.
